


No Need to Fear the Cold [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [22]
Category: Frozen (2013), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eight years ago I nearly killed my sister because of my powers. Every year they grow in strength, so much so that I can't control them in any regard and have to be locked up here in my room, away from any contact outside of my parents. You call that simple?"</p><p>    "Yes it is."</p><p>    Loki thought he was alone in his abilities, until he met a special girl. Loki/Elsa AU. Oneshot. May be expanded later on.</p><p>the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need to Fear the Cold [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuestionableCertainty (NanaAdder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaAdder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Need to Fear the Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293850) by [QuestionableCertainty (NanaAdder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaAdder/pseuds/QuestionableCertainty). 



**Title:**   No Need To Fear The Cold  
**Fandom** : Frozen/Thor  
**Author** : [OcSpecialty (MyFathersFavorite)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFathersFavorite/pseuds/OcSpecialty)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) ****  
Pairing:  Gen  
**Rating:**   Gen  
**Length: 26:11**  
**Summary:**  


> "Eight years ago I nearly killed my sister because of my powers. Every year they grow in strength, so much so that I can't control them in any regard and have to be locked up here in my room, away from any contact outside of my parents. You call that simple?"
> 
> "Yes it is."
> 
> Loki thought he was alone in his abilities, until he met a special girl. Loki/Elsa AU. Oneshot. May be expanded later on.

 

The original work can be found [Here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1293850)  
  
Right click to [Download  
](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20OcSpecialty/No%20Need%20to%20Fear%20the%20Cold.mp3)Or check out the google link [Here ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZNlllenNUU05XajQ/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
